Heidrun
Heidrun (eng. Heather) ist eine Wikinger-Teenagerin, die in der ersten Staffel in einer Doppelfolge und in der dritten Staffel auftaucht. Aussehen, Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Heidrun hat langes, schwarzes Haar, welches ihr rechts ins Gesicht fällt, auf der anderen Seite aber zu einem langen Zopf geflochten über die Schulter hängt. Heidruns Augen sind grün, und sie scheinen von einer Art Eyeliner umrahmt zu sein. Heidrun trägt ein langärmeliges Hemd, eine lange Hose, einen kurzen Rock und eine lederne Weste. Um ihre Taille trägt sie einen Strick als Gürtel, an dem ein Trinkhorn befestigt ist. Ihre Kleidung ist oft geflickt worden, was vermuten lässt das Heidrun arm ist. In der dritten Staffel trägt sie eine Art Rüstung, mit Schulterschützern und einem Rock aus Metall. Heidrun ist eine kluge Teenagerin. So hilft sie beispielsweise Hicks beim verbessern von Ohnezahns künstlicher Schwanzflosse. Sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin und schafte die Drachenreiter, außer Astrid, für einige Tage an der Nase herumzuführen. Sie ist ansonsten von einer eher ruhigen Persönlichkeit und lässt sich nicht ein Mal von Rotzbakkes Anmachversuchen aus dem Konzept bringen. Für geliebte Leute würde sie allerdings alles geben. Zu Astird ist sie anfangs hochmütig und behauptet das diese eifersüchtig auf sie wäre, später werden die beiden aber gute Freundinen. Bei den männlichen Drachentrainern ist Heidrun sehr beliebt und wird von ihnen umworben. Sie scheint davon aber nichts wissen zu wollen. Mit den Drachen der Drachenakademie freundete sich Heidrun schnell an und ist, mit Ausnahme von Fleischklops, schon auf allen geritten. Dabei scheint sie vor allem Sturmpfeil ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. Diese klaut sie später auch um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen. Obwohl sie nicht besonders kräftig ist, ist Heidrun eine zähe Kämpferin, die es sogar mit Astrid aufnehmen kann. Sie scheint sich aber mehr auf ihren Verstand und ihre schauspielerichen Fähigkeiten als auf ihre Kraft zu verlassen. In "School of Dragons" ist Heidrun die Alchemistin und hat ein großes Fachwissen über Alchemistiche Dinge. Sie ist dort stets an neuem Interressiert. Beispielsweiße würde sie gerne wissen wie stark die Elektrizität des Skrills genau ist. Ob sie diese Neugierde und dieses Wissen in der Serie auch besitzt ist unbekannt. Auftreten in Folgen Heidrun kommt bisher nur in einer Doppelfolge vor. * "Alvins teuflischer Plan (1)": Rotzbakke findet ein gestrandetes Schiff in dem sich Heidrun versteckt hat. Sie erschrickt zwar erst vor den Drachen, fasst dann aber vertrauen als Hicks ihr beweist das diese auf das Komando der Drachentrainer hören. Sie erzählt das sie von Piraten überfallen worden ist und deshalb nicht in ihre Heimat zurück kann. Hicks bietet ihr Asyl auf Berk an welches sie dankbar annimmt. In der Nacht beobachtet Astrid Heidrun beim spionieren und verdächtigt sie das sie ihnen etwas verheimlicht. Am nächsten Morgen hilft Heidrun Hicks bei der Verbesserung von Ohnezahns Geschirr, als sie ihm vorschlägt eine kürzere Verbindungsstange zu verwenden, was den Reiter mehr in den Sattel pressen würde, so das Reiter und Drache stromlinienförmiger wären. Hicks und Heidrun probieren dies gleich in der Praxis aus, woruch Hicks ein Drachenwettfliegen mit Astrid verpasst. Später in der Drachenakademie entreisst ihr Astrid das Buch der Drachen, an dem sie ein ganz besonderes Interesse zu haben scheint. Später lässt sich Heidrun von den Drachentrainern ihre Drachen erzählen. Gegen Mittag versucht sie ihre Wissenslücke über den Tödlichen Nadder im Buch der Drachen zu vervollständigen. Dabei wird sie von Astrid erwischt, die Hicks davon berichtet. Dieser empfindet das lesen des Buch der Drachen nicht als Sünde. Astrid wird noch wütender als Heidrun ihren Drachen füttert. Später trifft Astrid Heidrun zufällig im Wald und verfolgt sie. Dabei beobachtet sie ein Treffen zwischen Heidrun und Rohling, Heidrun verspricht Rohling das Buch der Drachen wofür ihr ein entsprechender Lohn zugesichert wird. Astrid berichtet den anderen zwar davon doch diese beschuldigen sie nur der Eifensucht. Doch Astrid hat Recht! Wenig später verschwindet Heidrun mit Sturmpfeil und dem Buch. Die Drachentrainer können zwar das Mädchen und den Drachen zurückholen das Buch aber gelangt in die Hände der Verbannten. * "Alvins teuflischer Plan (2)":" Heidrun versucht mehrfach aus dem Gefängis auszubrechen, was ihr zwar gelingt doch sie wird mehrfach von den zahmen Drachen wieder eingefangen wird. Sie erzählt den Drachentrainern das ihre Eltern von Alvin als Geiseln benutzt werden, doch keiner glaubt ihr mehr. Die Drachenreiter entwickeln währendessen einen Plan wie sie das Buch zurückbekommen können. Astrid verkleidet sich als Heidrun um auf der Insel der Verbannten zu kommen. Die Zwillinge, Rotzbakke und Hicks geben ihr solange Rückendeckung. Heidrun kann erneut aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen und entwendet Sturmpfeil um mit ihr ihren Eltern auf der Insel der Verbannten zu Hilfe zu kommen. Dort muss Astrid einen wilden Alptraum zähmen um zu beiweisen das es wirklich mehr als das Buch der Drachen braucht um wilde Drachen zu zähmen. Als sie sich mit dem Drachen und dem Buch davonmachen will führt Alvin ihr Heidruns gefangene Eltern vor. Entweder sie händigt ihm das Buch der Drachen aus oder die beiden müssen sterben. Ein Rettungsversuch der Drachenreiter schlägt fehl und hat nur zur Folge das sie auch in Alvins Gefangenschaft geraten. Da taucht plötzlich Heidrun auf Sturmpfeil auf und befreit die gefangenen Drachen. Die Drachenreiter können mit Heidrun, deren Eltern und dem Buch der Drachen von der Insel entkommen. Astrid und Heidrun entschuldigen sich gegenseitig beieinander. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Heidrun zusammen mit ihren Eltern die Insel verlassen. Sie verspricht den Drachenreitern ein Wiedersehen. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen Hicks der Hüne der III.: Wie alle anderen männlichen Drachentrainer ist auch Hicks ein wenig in Heidrun verliebt. Sie hilft ihm die Geschwindigkeit von Ohnezahn zu erhöhen. Als Hicks Heidrun zum Abschied umarmen möchte streichelt sie schnell Ohnezahn um dem zu entgehen. Rotzbakke Jorgenson: Rotzbakke war derjenige der Heidrun am Stand fand. Deswegen glaubt er das er ein Recht auf sie besitze oder sie ihn besonders zu mögen hat. Als Heidrun von Sturmpfeil in die Tiefe stürzt ist er derjenige der sie rettet. Beim Abschied von Berk wünscht sich Rotzbakke das sie ihm schreibt, was Heidrun aber mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortet. Heidrun ist also nicht im geringsten an Rotzbakke interessiert. Astrid Hofferson: Astrid ist die Einzige die bemerkt wie Heidrun in Berk herumspioniert. Nach einer zufälligen Begegnung des Nachts fängt sie an ihr zu misstrauen. Astrids Versuche die andern vor Heidrun zu warnen werden als Eifersucht missverstanden. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, behällt Astrid Heidrun im Auge und verhindert das diese das Buch der Drachen liest. Als sie beobachtet wie sich Heidrun mit Rohling trifft kann sie keinem davon erzählen da ihr keiner Glabe schenken mag. Erst als Heidrun mit Sturmpfeil und dem Buch der Drachen verschwindet müssen die anderen Drachenreiter einsehen das Astrid recht hatte. Später versucht Heidrun Astrid davon zu überzeugen das sie sie laufen lassen müssen, da sie ihre Eltern retten muss, diese glaubt ihr aber nicht. Astrid verkleidet sich als Heidrun um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen und das Buch zurückzuholen. Auf der Insel muss sie feststellen das Heidruns Eltern von Alvin wirklich als Geiseln gehalten werden. Zusammen mit Heidrun und den restlichen Drachentainern gelingt es Astrid die Eltern und das Buch der Drachen zu retten. Am Ende werden die beiden Mädchen, nach dem sie sich beieinander entschuldigt haben dicke Freundinen und umarmen sich sogar zum Abschied. Sturmpfeil: Sturmpfeil scheint es Heidrun von allen Drachen am meisten angetan zu haben. Sie entführt die Drachendame zweimal um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen. Diese lässt sich von ihr satteln, fliegen und nimmt von Heidrun sogar Befehle zum Angriff entgegen. Heidrun kommt schnell dahinter das Stumpfeil schneller wird wenn man sie mit Hühnchen füttert. Alvin der Heimtückische: Alvin hällt Heidruns Eltern gefangen und zwingt das Mädchen zu den Hooligans zu gehen und informationen über das Drachenzähmen zu beschaffen. Als sie ihm jedoch das Buch der Drachen ausliefert hat sie keinen Wert mehr für ihn und er befiehlt sie umbringen zu lassen, was dann glücklicherweise doch nicht geschied. Restliche Drachenreiter: Fischbein erklärt Heidrun alles über den Gronckel. Wie alle andern Jungen ist auch er ein wenig in Heidrun verliebt. Taffnuss findet Heidrun währe ein guter Ersatz für seine Schwester. Raffnuss scheint sich hingegen mehr für den Zickenkrieg zwischen Astrid und Heidrun, als für das Mädchen zu interressieren. Trivia *Fleischklops ist der einzige Drache der Akademie, welchen sie nicht geritten ist. *Sie ist mit Hicks zusammen der einzige Wikinger Teenager der lange Ärmel hat. *Sie ist der einzige Charaktere aus der ersten Staffel, der in der zweiten Staffel nicht auftritt. *Sie ist bei Fans recht beliebt, obwohl sie nur in zwei Folgen auftritt. *In School of Dragons heißt sie Erika. *Es ist offiziel bestätigt worden das sie in "Dragons- Auf zu neuen Ufern", also in der dritten Staffel eine größere Rolle spielen wird. Außerdem wird sie dort eine Drachenreiterin sein. *Es hieß lange das sie in der zweiten Staffel als Reiterin eines Glutkessel auftreten wird. Diese Gerüchte erfüllten sich jedoch nie. Eventuell könnte das aber die Ursprungsversion der Folge "Raffnuss, die Drachenzähmerin" gewesen sein. *In der 3. Staffel reitet sie einen Klingenpeitschling. *Sie ist die Schwester von Dagur und die Tochter von Oswald den Friedliebende. Gallerie Heather02a zps9110fb50.jpg Heather_and_Hiccup.png|Heidrun mit Hicks Heidrun.png Heidruns Eltern.jpg|Eltern Heidrun Concept.jpg|Concept Razorwhip.png Heidrun3.png|In 3. Staffel Heidrun.jpg|Heidrun in Staffel 3 Heather_Race_to_the_Edge.png Video thumb|left|398px Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Junge Wikinger Kategorie:Weibliche Wikinger Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern